


the lodge

by cassyl



Series: witcher femslash february [7]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassyl/pseuds/cassyl
Summary: Cerys and Ciri go away for the weekend
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Cerys an Craite
Series: witcher femslash february [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191461
Kudos: 2





	the lodge

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to [@bamf-jaskier](https://bamf-jaskier.tumblr.com/)'s [Witcher Femslash February](https://bamf-jaskier.tumblr.com/post/641932214927523840/i-noticed-that-there-is-a-startling-lack-of-prompt) prompts!

The taxi from the station drops them off at the foot of the lane, and they trudge the rest of the way in the half-light, slipping on the ice. Ciri has an anxious mental image of toppling over and her suitcase spilling open, of Cerys trying to help her an ruining the surprise. It’s stupid, they’re here to enjoy themselves, but she’s all nerves. When the house comes into view, all steep gables and imposing stone against the twilight sky, Cerys lets out a low whistle.

“When you said you were taking me to a lodge for the weekend,” Cerys says, “somehow this isn’t quite what I pictured.” It’s too dark to tell for sure, but Ciri thinks Cerys is laughing at her.

“It’s my . . .” Actually, she doesn’t have the first idea how to explain Philippa and the coterie of powerful, slightly terrifying women she surrounds herself with, let alone how she could possibly characterize Philippa’s relationship to Yennefer. Somehow, _It belongs to my adoptive mother’s rival and sometime-lover, who’s almost certainly letting us borrow it because she knows it’ll annoy my mum_ , doesn’t quite trip off the tongue. “It belongs to a friend of the family.”

They make it the last little distance to the house, and Ciri struggles first with the ring of keys Philippa gave her and then with the heavy oak front door. Ciri is strong, but that’s no match for a couple of centuries’ worth of stubborn resistance. Finally, Cerys takes pity on her and crowds in close to put her shoulder into it, too, and for a moment Ciri is lost in the smell of damp wool and Cerys’s shampoo. At last, they tumble inside into the dark front hall and Cerys laughs in earnest, then.

“So,” she asks, glancing around the shadowy foyer, “d’you have something to tell me, then?”

Ciri stops stock still in her hunt for the lights. “What?”

“Just . . . this surprise weekend, the posh digs. I figure tonight’s the night I find out you’re either a serial killer, or secretly rich.” Cerys pauses, mock thoughtful. “Or both.”

“Oh.” Ciri sags a little in relief, and finally finds the light switch. Cerys’s red hair gleams in the electric lights, and Ciri is stunned by how much she loves this woman, over and over again, in all the smallest and most surprising ways. _Tonight_ , she thinks, and can’t help grinning. _I’m going to ask her tonight._ “Nothing like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://likecastle.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
